1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handgun holsters, and more particularly relates to holsters that provide security against unauthorized withdrawal of a handgun.
2. Background Information
Police officers, security officers, and military personnel in a number of situations must be ready to withdraw and use a handgun in the line of duty at a moments notice. In an emergency situation, withdrawing the handgun must be done in a completely natural and unobstructed manner to increase the draw speed. The officer's life may depend on the speed with which he/she can withdraw the handgun. However, after the handgun is withdrawn, the situation may dictate other options or needs, requiring the officer to re-holster the handgun just as quickly. Current holsters do not meet this demand without some continued manipulation of security straps before the officer knows or has confidence that the weapon is secure. In this type of situation, the officer needs to be able to holster his/her handgun with one hand without looking at the holster and while maintaining eye contact with the suspect. During holstering, an audible click, tactile sensation or other affirmative sound or indication such as a beep, whistle, light emitting diode or vibration indicating that the handgun is secured in the holster, would be preferable.
The problem results when a suspect becomes an assailant, and attacks the officer and tries to gain access to his weapon. When this situation develops, it is of utmost importance that the officer maintains control of his/her handgun while simultaneously preventing the assailant access to the handgun. Many holsters have been designed to accomplish this purpose in a number of different manners. However, they all suffer a number of drawbacks. Some require two hands to release and secure the handgun. This is unacceptable. Some of them secure the handgun with a device, which can be difficult to release in a fast draw situation and therefore is a dangerous security mechanism. Some holsters secure the weapon in place from bouncing out of the holster, but are not designed to withstand the attack of an assailant, and would allow the gun to be taken from the officer by an assailant. Some holsters use electronic devices for fingerprint recognition and run the risk of malfunctioning or having a dead battery. Some holsters require the user to tilt or rock the handgun, or twist it before it can be released from the handgun. Such a maneuver must be practiced frequently in order to ensure that the wearer can perform it without mistake in an emergency situation. All of these methods of securing a handgun are problematic, and an improved security holster is needed which solves these problems.
For these reasons, it is an object of the invention to provide a security holster for a handgun which allows a handgun to be quickly inserted or withdrawn with one hand without looking at the holster, and which secures the holster to the officer without undue manipulation of straps or the handgun. It is a further goal of the invention that the security holster not allows an assailant to withdraw the handgun against the will of the officer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a handgun-securing holster that is easily released by a natural and fluid motion of the officer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a security holster that has an audible click, sound, vibration or visual affirmation that indicates to the user that the handgun is secured in the holster. Another object of the invention is to provide a security holster with a mechanism that allows the holster to withstand severe force without releasing the handgun until the releasing mechanism is activated. Another object of the invention is to require a minimum compression force that must be exerted on the security holster in order to engage and disengage the locking mechanism for a handgun.